1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack, and more particularly to a tool rack with multiple hangers of a same size and having sufficient strength to hold hand tools of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool rack is used to hang and display hand tools, such as box-end wrenches, adjustable wrenches or the like, and has a rail and multiple hangers. The rail is elongated and has a longitudinally axis. The hangers are slidably attached to the rail along the longitudinally axis. Each hanger has a hook for hanging a hand tool. To hang hand tools of different sizes, the hooks of the hangers must be different lengths.
Furthermore, because the hangers are made by injection molding, the hangers have to be made of different length and increase the diameter to promise the strength for hanging the hand tools of different sizes. Therefore, the hangers of different sizes require lot of material for production and increase cost for manufacturing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool rack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.